


the two times that i saw you

by haikyuuni



Series: sakuatsu angst week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Denial, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuni/pseuds/haikyuuni
Summary: atsumu didn't even notice that sakusa's belongings were gone at first. when he read the note, he chuckled to himself, "he's so silly.""omi?" he called out to the empty room. "i know you're in here, where are you~"it took atsumu a while to realize that sakusa actually left.orit takes atsumu miya two times, after their break up, to realize that sakusa isn't in love with him anymore.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: sakuatsu angst week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194689
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	the two times that i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - break up/post break up au

two times.

atsumu miya saw sakusa kiyoomi two times after they broke up, and it was only then that he realized that he was no longer sakusa’s and sakusa, no longer his. without sakusa, atsumu felt incomplete, empty. cliche, but how else could atsumu explain it? a part of him he loved so dearly suddenly left and he’s still repealing to the shock of it. or maybe he was just forever stuck in the feeling of ripping off a bandaid. 

he longed to be in sakusa’s arms, just to have that familiar warmth once more. 

“one more time,” he would say, but he knew deep down that he would always chase after that feeling again. 

atsumu didn’t think anything was wrong with their relationship before. in his eyes, nothing was wrong with it, it was perfect. but of course, something must’ve happened for the curly haired male to break it off. 

“atsumu, we don’t love each other,” sakusa had said.

oh, but was it that atsumu loved sakusa too much? because it certainly wasn’t because atsumu didn’t love him. 

the urge to immediately pull sakusa into himself and whisper how many things atsumu loved about the other man was prominent, but was it the usual if his pride didn’t stop him every time? 

“is that so?” atsumu replied, stiff. they didn’t speak again for the rest of the night. the following morning, atsumu woke up to all of sakusa’s things gone besides a little note that read; 

_i hope you know what this means, miya._

atsumu didn’t even notice sakusa’s things were gone at first. when he read the note, he chuckled to himself, ‘he’s so silly.’ 

“omi?” he called out to the empty room. “i know you’re in here, where are you~”

it took atsumu a while to realize that sakusa actually left. 

\--

the first time atsumu saw sakusa was actually two days after they broke up. sakusa was right outside his apartment complex, oddly enough. a hopeful voice told him that sakusa came to see him, to tell him it was a joke, and that he missed his embrace. he clung onto this thought as long as he could, but when he watched sakusa walk past his door, it was gone. 

he wondered many times how he should contact sakusa, and many more times what he should tell him. 

“i miss you.”

“what did i do?”

“do you miss me?”

“was it my fault?” 

“i’m sorry.”

 _“i would come back to you in a heartbeat if you just asked.”_

atsumu sighed, tossing his phone to the other side of his bed. for someone who cried so easily, it struck him how he still hadn’t cried over their break up yet. denial* is bliss, was that it?

\--

the next time was at the local movie theatre, a week after sakusa showed up at atsumu’s apartment. atsumu wouldn’t have even spotted him if he didn’t do a double take at the price of popcorn. silly, he knows, but as he turned to gawk at the expensive snack, he caught a glimpse of the other male. 

his heart dropped when he saw sakusa walking with another man, talking passionately. atsumu tightened his grip on his tickets, before exhaling. he gets out of the line, apologizing to the others for not ordering anything, and leaving. he spots a random couple at a pillar, and fighting the urge to throw rocks at them, he shoves two tickets in their hands. “here are some movie tickets. have a good date.”

why atsumu had two tickets instead of just one, he didn’t know either. was it sakusa related? he couldn’t tell you that either. 

atsumu hurries home, heart pounding loudly. he could hardly describe the feeling of his head throbbing, ears ringing, eyes blurring. when he stubs his toe on the couch, it sends shivers through his whole body. he curses, “why is it only now that it hurts?” 

everywhere he looked, he would be reminded of sakusa. but why is it that only after he saw sakusa that he felt like this? 

he rereads the small handwritten note that sakusa had left him that day, over and over again.

_i hope you know what this means, miya. i hope you know what this means, miya. i hope you know what this means, miya. i hope you know what this means, miya. i hope you know what this means—_

“you and sakusa aren’t together anymore.” a voice shocks him, only for it to realize it’s his own. and the paper starts becoming heavier, the letters getting smudged as tears fall from his face. 

he set the paper down, taking a deep breath in, which just led to a more painful sob coming up in the back of his throat. he didn’t hold it back though, just let the cries and tears flow through. what else could he do besides cry? 

it’s not like sakusa, the love of his life, was coming back. 

**Author's Note:**

> *the quote is originally "ignorance is bliss" but i made it intentionally wrong for the sake of the fic. that's why i added "was that it?"
> 
> hi this is my first fic on ao3 and i'm still a little iffy with how this website works, but i hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
